1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an apparatus for the treatment and ablation of body masses, such as tumors, and more particularly, to a retractable multiple needle electrode apparatus that surrounds an exterior of a tumor with a plurality of needle electrodes and defines an ablative volume.
2. Description of Related Art
Current open procedures for treatment of tumors are extremely disruptive and cause a great deal of damage to healthy tissue. During the surgical procedure, the physician must exercise care in not cutting the tumor in a manor that creates seeding of the tumor, resulting in metastasis. In recent years development of products has been directed with an emphasis on minimizing the traumatic nature of traditional surgical procedures.
There has been a relatively significant amount of activity in the area of hyperthermia as a tool for treatment of tumors. It is known that elevating the temperature of tumors is helpful in the treatment and management of cancerous tissues. The mechanisms of selective cancer cell eradication by hyperthermia are not completely understood. However, four cellular effects of hyperthermia on cancerous tissue have been proposed, (i) changes in cell or nuclear membrane permeability or fluidity, (ii) cytoplasmic lysomal disintegration, causing release of digestive enzymes, (iii) protein thermal damage affecting cell respiration and the synthesis of DNA or RNA and (iv) potential excitation of immunologic systems. Treatment methods for applying heat to tumors include the use of direct contact radio-frequency (RF) applicators, microwave radiation, inductively coupled RF fields, ultrasound, and a variety of simple thermal conduction techniques.
Among the problems associated with all of these procedures is the requirement that highly localized heat be produced at depths of several centimeters beneath the surface of the body. Certain techniques have been developed with microwave radiation and ultrasound to focus energy at various desired depths. RF applications may be used at depth during surgery. However, the extent of localization is generally poor, with the result that healthy tissue may be harmed. Induction heating gives rise to poor localization of the incident energy as well. Although induction heating may be achieved by placing an antenna on the surface of the body, superficial eddy currents are generated in the immediate vicinity of the antenna. When it is driven using RF current unwanted surface heating occurs diminishing heating to the underlying tissue.
Thus, non-invasive procedures for providing heat to internal tumors have had difficulties in achieving substantial specific and selective treatment.
Hyperthermia, which can be produced from an RF or microwave source, applies heat to tissue but does not exceed 45 degrees C. so that normal cells survive. In thermotherapy, heat energy of greater than 45 degrees C. is applied, resulting in histological damage, desiccation and the denaturization of proteins. Hyperthermia has been applied more recently for therapy of malignant tumors. In hyperthermia, it is desirable to induce a state of hyperthermia that is localized by interstitial current heating to a specific area while concurrently insuring minimum thermal damage to healthy surrounding tissue. Often, the tumor is located subcutaneously and addressing the tumor requires either surgery, endoscopic procedures or external radiation. It is difficult to externally induce hyperthermia in deep body tissue because current density is diluted due to its absorption by healthy tissue. Additionally, a portion of the RF energy is reflected at the muscle/fat and bone interfaces which adds to the problem of depositing a known quantity of energy directly on a small tumor.
Attempts to use interstitial local hyperthermia have not proven to be very successful. Results have often produced nonuniform temperatures throughout the tumor. It is believed that tumor mass reduction by hyperthermia is related the thermal dose. Thermal dose is the minimum effective temperature applied throughout the tumor mass for a defined period of time. Because blood flow is the major mechanism of heat loss for tumors being heated, and blood flow varies throughout the tumor, more even heating of tumor tissue is needed to ensure more effective treatment.
The same is true for ablation of the tumor itself through the use of RF energy. Different methods have been utilized for the RF ablation of masses such as tumors. Instead of heating the tumor it is ablated through the application of energy. This process has been difficult to achieve due to a variety of factors including, (i) positioning of the RF ablation electrodes to effectively ablate all of the mass, (ii) introduction of the RF ablation electrodes to the tumor site and (iii) controlled delivery and monitoring of RF energy to achieve successful ablation without damage to non-tumor tissue.
There have been a number of different treatment methods and devices for minimally invasively treating tumors. One such example is an endoscope that produces RF hyperthermia in tumors, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,978. A microwave endoscope device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,993. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,920,978, an endoscope for RF hyperthermia is disclosed.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,671, a minimally invasive procedure utilizes two catheters that are inserted interstitially into the tumor. The catheters are placed within the tumor volume and each is connect to a high frequency power source.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,200, an electrode system is described in which a single entrance tract cannula is used to introduce an electrode into a selected body site.
However, as an effective treatment device, electrodes must be properly positioned relative to the tumor. After the electrodes are positioned, it is then desirable to have controlled application and deposition of RF energy to ablate the tumor. This reduces destruction of healthy tissue.
There is a need for a RF tumor treatment apparatus that is useful for minimally invasive procedures. It would be desirable for such a device to surround the exterior of the tumor with treatment electrodes, defining a controlled ablation volume, and subsequently the electrodes deliver a controlled amount of RF energy. Additionally, there is a need for a device with infusion capabilities during a preablation step, and after ablation the surrounding tissue can be preconditioned with electromagnetic (xe2x80x9cEMxe2x80x9d) energy at hyperthermia temperatures less than 45 degrees. This would provide for the synergistic affects of chemotherapy and the instillation of a variety of fluids at the tumor site after local ablation and hyperthermia.
An object of the invention is to provide an RF tissue ablation apparatus which ablates a desired tissue site, such as a tumor, in a minimally invasive manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide an RF tissue ablation apparatus which includes a selectable plurality of retractable electrodes which are advanced from a delivery catheter to define an ablation volume.
A further object of the invention is to provide an RF tissue ablation apparatus which includes a plurality of electrodes that are retractable to and from a delivery catheter. The electrodes are at least partially positioned in the delivery catheter in a non-deployed state, and become distended in a deployed state when advanced out a distal end of the delivery catheter, defining the ablation volume.
Another object of the invention is to provide an RF tissue ablation apparatus with deployed electrodes having a first section with a first radius of curvature, and a second section, that extends beyond the first section, having a second radius of curvature or a substantially linear geometry.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide an RF tissue ablation apparatus with deployed electrodes with two or more radii of curvature.
Still another object of the invention is to provide an RF tissue ablation apparatus with deployed electrodes having at least one radii of curvature in two or more planes.
A further object of the invention is to provide an RF tissue ablation apparatus with at least one deployed electrode that has one curved section located near a distal end of the delivery catheter, and a non-curved section extending beyond the curved section of the deployed electrode. The ablation apparatus also includes at least one deployed electrode with at least two radii of curvature.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a tissue ablation apparatus with a plurality of retractable electrodes, each deployed electrode has at least one curved section located near a distal end of a delivery catheter, and a non-curved section which extends beyond the curved section of the deployed electrode.
These and other objects are attained with a tissue ablation apparatus that includes a delivery catheter, with distal and proximal ends. A handle is attached to the proximal end of the delivery catheter. An electrode deployment apparatus is positioned at least partially in the delivery catheter. It includes a plurality of electrodes that are retractable in and out of the catheter""s distal end. The electrodes are in a non-deployed state when they are positioned within the delivery catheter. As they are advanced out the distal end of the catheter they become deployed, and define an ablation volume. Each electrode has a first section with a first radius of curvature, and a second section, extending beyond the first section, having a second radius of curvature or a substantially linear geometry.
Alternatively, each deployed electrode has at least two radii of curvature that are formed when the needle is advanced through the delivery catheter""s distal end and becomes positioned at a selected tissue site.
In another embodiment, each deployed electrode has at least one radius of curvature in two or more planes. Further, the electrode deployment apparatus can include at least one deployed electrode having at least radii of curvature, and at least one deployed electrode with at least one radius of curvature in two or more planes.
In a further embodiment, the electrode deployment apparatus has at least one deployed electrode with at least one curved section that is located near the distal end of the delivery catheter, and a non-curved section which extends beyond the curved section of the deployed electrode. The electrode deployment apparatus also has at least one deployed electrode with at least two radii of curvature.
In another embodiment of the invention, each deployed electrode has at least one curved section located near the distal end of the delivery catheter, and a non-curved section that extends beyond the curved section of the deployed electrode.
An electrode template can be positioned at the distal end of the delivery catheter. It assists in guiding the deployment of the electrodes to a surrounding relationship at an exterior of a selected mass in a tissue. The electrodes can be hollow. An adjustable electrode insulator can be positioned in an adjacent, surrounding relationship to all or some of the electrodes. The electrode insulator is adjustable, and capable of being advanced and retracted along the electrodes in order to define an electrode conductive surface.
The electrode deployment apparatus can include a cam which advances and retracts the electrodes in and out of the delivery catheter""s distal end. Optionally included in the delivery catheter are one or more guide tubes associated with one or more electrodes. The guide tubes are positioned at the delivery catheter""s distal end.
Sources of infusing mediums, including but not limited to electrolytic and chemotherapeutic solutions, can be associated with the hollow electrodes. Electrodes can have sharpened, tapered ends in order to assist their introduction through tissue, and advancement to the selected tissue site.
The electrode deployment apparatus is removable from the delivery catheter. An obturator is initially positioned within the delivery catheter. It can have a sharpened distal end. The delivery catheter can be advanced percutaneously to an internal body organ, or site, with the obturator positioned in the delivery catheter. Once positioned, the obturator is removed, and the electrode deployment apparatus is inserted into the delivery catheter. The electrodes are in non-deployed states, and preferably compacted or spring-loaded, while positioned within the delivery catheter. They are made of a material with sufficient strength so that as the electrodes emerge from the delivery catheter""s distal end they are deployed three dimensionally, in a lateral direction away from the periphery of the delivery catheter""s distal end. The electrodes continue their lateral movement until the force applied by the tissue causes the needles to change their direction of travel.
Each electrode now has either, (i) a first section with a first radius of curvature, and a second section, extending beyond the first section, having a second radius of curvature or a substantially linear section, (ii) two radii of curvature, (iii) one radius of curvature in two or more planes, or (iv) a combination of two radii of curvature with one of them in two or more planes. Additionally, the electrode deployment apparatus can include one or more of these deployed geometries for the different electrodes in the plurality. It is not necessary that every electrode have the same deployed geometry.
After the electrodes are positioned around a mass, such as a tumor, a variety of solutions, including but not limited to electrolytic fluids, can be introduced through the electrodes to the mass in a pre-ablation step. RF energy is applied, and the mass is desiccated. In a post-ablation procedure, a chemotherapeutic agent can then be introduced to the site, and the electrodes are then retracted back into the introducing catheter. The entire ablative apparatus can be removed, or additional ablative treatments be conducted.